Ahsoka the great Hypnotizer
by Love-is-my-calling
Summary: Ahsoka learns how to hypnotize people and uses it on Anakin and Padme and everyone else is there it watch, laugh, and have a possibility of getting hurt. R&R


_**Title- Ahsoka the great Hypnotizer **_

_**Summary- Ahsoka learns how to hypnotize people and uses it on Anakin and Padme and everyone else is there it watch, laugh, and have a possibility of getting hurt. R&R**_

_**Author- Love-Is-My-Calling**_

_**Chapter one- Ahsoka finds her dummies **_

_Ahsoka waited for the mail to come. Today her hypnotizing kit would arrive. There was a loud knock on the door and Ahsoka ran to the door. _

"_A package for Ahsoka Tano." the mail man said._

"_Yup that's me." Ahsoka said._

"_Sign here." said the mail man. He held out a clipboard with shipping fee's and a lot of other useless junk Ahsoka could really care less about._

"_Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said as she signed her name. _

_The mail man left and Ahsoka opened up her package. Inside was a hypnotizing kit. There was instructions, white gloves, and a golden chain with a golden ball at the end. Ahsoka read the instructions with care. She learnt how to hold the chain properly, and most importantly what kind of people to use it on for beginners. Soon she would be able to use it on anyone but for now she had to use it on a certain type of people. Idiots, it said to use it on idiots. Ahsoka smiled an evil smile she knew just the people to ask._

"_SKY-GUY!" Ahsoka yelled._

"_WHAT!" Anakin screamed._

"_COME HERE!" she bellowed._

"_WHY?" Anakin asked._

"_JUST COME HERE!" she yelled._

"_Fine." Anakin grumbled._

"_Can you help me with a project?" Ahsoka asked._

"_What kind of project?" Anakin questioned._

"_It's on hypnosis. I wanna try it on you." Ahsoka said, sweetly._

"_Why me?" Anakin asked._

"_Because it only works on super smart people." Ahsoka lied._

"_Oh well I am pretty smart." Anakin said thoughtfully._

"_Yeah." Ahsoka said, remembering yesterday how Anakin glued himself to the fridge and Obi-wan had to come over and help remove the glue from Anakin's hand without ripping flesh._

"_Okay I'll help." Anakin said._

"_Great we start tomorrow." Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded and went back in his room. Ahsoka left for Padme's apartment. _

_Ahsoka knocked on Padme's door. Padme opened the door, and Ahsoka widened her eyes when she saw Padme. Her hair was in a sloppy pony-tail. She had on no make-up. And what looked like on of Anakin's shirt on. _

"_Ahsoka! What are you doing here?" Padme asked._

"_I have to ask you a question." Ahsoka said._

"_Well come on in." Padme said._

_Ahsoka hurried inside and sat on the couch. Padme sat in a nearby arm chair._

"_So what's your question?" Padme asked. _

"_I recently got a hypnosis kit and it says I need to use really smart people to use it on. And when I saw that I thought of you. Because you are so smart." Ahsoka said. _

_Padme nodded thoughtfully. "Sure." she said._

"_Thanks." Ahsoka said, as she left. Ahsoka smiled she had her two dummies._

_The next morning Anakin and Padme were in the training room waiting for Ahsoka. _

"_So do you think it's safe being hypnotized?" Padme asked._

"_I'm pretty sure." Anakin said._

_Ahsoka opened the door of the training room and walked up to Anakin and Padme._

"_You guys ready?" Ahsoka asked. _

_Anakin and Padme gave sharp nods. Ahsoka went to open her kit but was interrupted by Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi-wan. _

"_We heard you were going to be hypnotizing." Windu said sternly._

"_Yes." Ahsoka gulped._

"_Well then," Mace's voice turned into an excited tone, "Can we watch!"_

_Ahsoka was shocked but nodded. Anakin stared at Mace. Padme applied more lip gloss. Yoda stared at Padme. And Obi-wan just shrugged his shoulders._

"_Okay first I put on my white gloves." Ahsoka said._

"_RACIST!" Mace yelled._

"_Sorry. Then I get out my chain. Okay we can start." Ahsoka said._

"_I WANNA GO FIRST!" Anakin screamed like a kid. _

_Padme rolled her eyes and Ahsoka started swinging the chain in front of Anakin's eyes. _

"_When I snap my fingers you will act like Padme and when I clap my hands you'll stop." Ahsoka said. _

_Padme widened her eyes. Mace and Obi-wan snickered and Yoda was still looking at Padme. Ahsoka snapped her fingers and stepped back. _

"_The moment we stop believing in democracy is the moment we loose it. WAKE UP SENATORS YOU MUST WAKE UP! Oh I shoe sale I better bring Anakin to that so he can hold my bags." Anakin said. _

_Ahsoka clapped her hands. Everyone was laughing. Padme slapped Anakin upside the head._

"_OW!" Anakin yelped._

"_Okay your turn Padme." Ahsoka said. _

"_Okay." Padme said._

_Ahsoka took the chain and swung it around Padme's eyes._

"_When I snap my fingers you will act like Anakin and when I clap you will stop." She said, and snapped her fingers._

"_Are you an angel? I may look gay but I'm straight. But Obi-wan I don't wanna do that. I sure do hope mace falls out a window. Yeah there natural highlights. I shave my legs because I like the way it feels. YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!" Padme said._

_Ahsoka clapped her hands and then laughed harder then she was before._

"_Okay when did I ever say YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER?" Anakin asked. _

_Everyone shrugged their shoulders. _

"_Is it my turn again?" Anakin asked._

_Ahsoka nodded and began._

_**WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT AHSOKA TO DO TO ANAKIN AND PADME NEXT LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WANT HER TO DO AND I WILL USE IT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. **_


End file.
